


Kwarantanna

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2018, One Shot, Quarantine, euphoria się bawi, kwarantanna, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Stiles i Peter zostają poddani działaniu dość dziwnego alergenu.Klisza, tyle, że nie ;-)





	Kwarantanna

Są zamknięciu w pomieszczeniu. Przetrzymywali w nim już różne podejrzane stwory, zanim zdecydowali się co z nimi zrobić. I rozumie, co Peter tutaj robi, ale on powinien znajdować się po drugiej stronie szyby z przyjaciółmi.

\- Poważnie? - pyta, spoglądając na Scotta. - Zwariowałeś? Wypuść nas.

\- Nie wiemy co wam dolega - odpowiada McCall.

\- Ufam, że to się nazywa miłość- rzuca Peter i najwyraźniej nie wie, kiedy powinien się zamknąć.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię - rzuca Scott z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Jesteście pod wpływem zaklęcia, ale znajdziemy antidotum.

\- Mówiłem od początku, żeby im nie mówić - przypomina mu Peter całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Stiles już tego żałuje.


End file.
